The Aubyn Version
Dec 2012 concept and creation This is the story project I want to work on when I break from my current project, History of Paragangia A picture book series version of Destiny of Dreams not trying to accurately connect to the larger story, more in the spirit of fan fiction, based on my daughter Aubyn's play-pretend version of Destiny of Dreams. It would take place durring the time period shortly after Destiny of dreams when they are all raising young children. I'd need to invent more children because I think Serai and Allissa would both tend to have more babies. ---It will be written at about a third to 4th grade reading level, probably as an illustrated chapter book, or a graphic novel or a collection of both. ---as Aubyn grows I'll write more mature episodes, but I'll also write some less mature episodes. the main story line has to do with Harris traveling around in his space taxi collecting things for people in D'zeron . His foraging expeditions are sort of just extended camping trips. Jason goes with him most often, but sometimes they also bring their wives or children. Jason and his children would also forage tree-climbing in the forest without Harris and have adventures, and there would be some in-town adventures between kids, pets, villagers, etc. here would be the occasional outing to HomeStation , HomeWorld, Earth, New Paragangia or other planets. The picture above was drawn by a freind on Storm artist and we really like it. I wonder what it would cost to commission her to illustrate one of these books if I kept it simple? Setting The basic setting is D'zeron and the surrounding landscape, but given that Harris more or less lives in a spaceship, they can go anywhere. This would be a second Generation story, where they mostly live in D'zeron. Laia does not want to live in D'zeron, so she would spend alot of time with her best friend Hope when she got old enough. I'd say she would choose to be implanted at age 5. Her brother Luke might well choose to never be implanted s he can become a dream keeper. Raising Lukey might help Tersh become more part of the people. Allissa and the kids would live with Tersh,when in D'zeron. But as a little girl she would stay in D'zeron with her mother. By the time she was 12 she would have entirely moved to ESM or HomeStation, given her personality, she would probably choose to live on American Side. GLoria would live with Desmond on HomeStation, but would still have her beach house in Florida, and Hope would grow up mostly in those areas.I'm digressing main characters Jason Scott-Harris his wife Serai and their Daughter Emily plus others born later, Harris Jenzar his wife Allissa and their children Lukey and Laia, plus others born later plus Uncle Tersh Marrisyl and Arrow Kitten Other pets of Serai, mostly fur bearing animals. Whiffle and Djinn--a pair of angora possums Fluffy--and angora rabbit